Ichigo, Uryu, And Isshin Go To Magnolia
by ilove2laflol
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Please Review! The Title give a lot of hints! This is my First Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi people this is my first Fan Fiction so please tell me if you see any mistakes with spelling or grammar. This will take place after the Edolas Arc but before the Tenrou Island arc and in the Winter War after Ichigo has his Dangai training but before he goes against Aizen also for the purposes of the story Uryu has gone with them through the Dangai instead of staying with Orihime. And instead of just draining Isshin of spiritual energy, Uryu and he will take turns doing that which means they will both be a little weak in the beginning then they will get stronger as they recover their powers. And in case that I make a sequel the time in Karakura Town will be frozen. Now enough of my rant I shall now start the story.**

Ichigo had not expected this. He had expected to come out of the Dangai Precipice World in the Karakura Town that had been in Soul Society but what actually happened was he came out into a forest next some people celebrating something. When they saw him with Uryu and his dad they became wary and a redheaded woman asked him while a sword materialized in her hand "Who are you?"

"It would appear that we appeared in a dimension other than our own Ichigo," Uryu said next to him.

"Do you think I can open up a Senkaimon?" Ichigo asked.

"No I'm pretty sure you have to wait until your father wakes up since you can really open up a Senkaimon," Uryu responded.

"Okay fine then," Ichigo said exasperated.

"Hey are you gonna continue to ignore us or what?" the redhead asked.

"Well it seems that everyone here is spiritually aware," Uryu said, "allow me to introduce myself I am Uryu Ishida, This is Ichigo Kurosaki (Points at Ichigo), and that is his Father Isshin Kurosaki (Points at Ichigo's Father). Now if you don't mind do you have a place where we can rest? Because right now I am barely able to stand up right now." And right after he said that he fell unconscious.

"This so predictable but yeah do you guys have a place where we can stay to recover?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes we do but if you don't mind me asking why are you here? Are you from Edolas?" The redhead asked him.

"First I don't know why we are here we were supposed to arrive somewhere else and second I don't know what Edolas is. Anyway you haven't introduced yourself or your friends." Ichigo said. **(I'm too lazy to write all the intros so I'll just skip them)**

"Okay now that we know who each other is can you take us to go rest somewhere I will explain everything once my dad wakes up." Ichigo said.

"Sure let's go back to Fairy Tail." Erza told him

"Ok sure if we can get some rest there." Ichigo said

**AN: I know that this is a short chapter but please review give me some advice, and most of all tell me if you like it or not. I'll try to get the next chapter out sometime next week or maybe if I'm lucky tomorrow. Also should Ichigo have a harem or should he just be paired up with one. If you want harem say you want a harem if not then post who you want Ichigo to be Paired up with. But anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi here is chapter 2! I have not yet gotten any reviews so I still don't know what you guys want. So the pairing is still undecided. Also would you guys like me to bring in some characters who have died or people from the movies? Anyway I won't be able to update very often because of school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy tail**

**Key: **

_**Hello: Zangetsu**_

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Hello: Normal

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been 3 days since they arrived at Magnolia. Isshin had woken up but was still too weak to try and open a Senkaimon. Uryu on the other hand had almost fully recovered due to the fact he could absorb spirit particles from the air which helped him recover his reiatsu faster than Ichigo's father. Also Ichigo himself was trying to get Zangetsu back into his shikai state which was proving to be difficult since his reiatsu was at a Transcendent Being level. The people had taken them to a mage guild called Fairy Tail but Uryu could tell they still didn't trust them he even told Ichigo this but Ichigo had told him "Who would trust us the way we entered." But after the 1st day Ichigo had gone to meditate to try and get Tensa Zangetsu back to Zangetsu but he hadn't returned. The members of the guild had asked him where Ichigo had gone and he had told them he had gone meditating. The days he spent in the Fairy Tail guild were never boring since the members seemed to have a brawl or something. They had also questioned him about where he was from but Uryu hadn't told them anything yet.

**Another couple of days later**

Ichigo walked into the guild with a familiar oversized butcher's knife on his back as he approached Uryu. "So you got Tensa Zangetsu back into Zangetsu huh?" Uryu asked.

"Yup" Ichigo said with a sigh, "By the way Zangetsu told me that yes we are in a different dimension and that we can go back but he isn't sure if we will end up in the same time period or in the same dimension."

"So you mean we could end up in our dimension but at a different time period or at the right time period but different dimension and such?" Uryu said with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, according to Zangetsu." Ichigo

"That is a problem for us, but it could also be quite useful to us," Uryu also said.

Ichigo was thinking about what Uryu had just said. He was about to answer when a noise had started in the guild. He looked around and he saw people fighting and chairs being thrown tables overturned. And he asked "Is it always like this?"

"Yes it is," Uryu said with a sigh.

Then out of nowhere a chair went flying towards Ichigo and he did not notice so the chair hit him and broke into many parts Ichigo, now angry, yelled "Who threw that?!"

The guild went quiet. Ichigo now cracking his knuckles asked the question again. When no one answered he raised his spiritual pressure to a level that only the stronger of the guild members were able to stay standing which was just a handful of people. "Now I'll ask one more time who threw that chair?" Ichigo asked one again.

"I did it so what you gonna do about it?" A pink headed guy said.

"What is your name?" Ichigo questioned.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel the strongest mage in this guild!" The now named Natsu said.

"Well then Natsu I hope you don't throw another chair at my head." Ichigo said with his trademark scowl.

Then another chair went flying at him but this time before it could hit him it Ichigo grabbed it and it just disintegrated in his hands. "Well I just said for you to not throw another chair at me but since you ignored me why don't we take this outside?" Ichigo said.

"Sure let's go!" Natsu said with a huge smile.

**AN: I know this chapter was also short. I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Anyway this is my first cliffhanger! Also another reason I didn't write the fight in here was that I'm looking for someone who can co-write this story with me on the action scenes and stuff if you're interested leave a review or send me a PM. And please review! Without your help I won't know what you guys want. Also if you see some mistakes tell me! And if you want something explained just leave a review and I'll explain it in the next chapter. The next chapter will be up when I get a co-writer so please help me! Okay then till next time I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter 3! Thank you for the favorites and the followers! And thank you warrior of six blades for helping me co-write this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy tail**

**Key: **

_**Hello: Zangetsu**_

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Hello: Normal

**Chapter 3**

As Ichigo and Natsu got outside of the guild, Natsu was grinning like crazy thinking of the fight he was about to have with Ichigo. As Natsu had a strong feeling that he would be a strong opponent to defeat. So in his mind if he beat Ichigo then he might finally be able to be Erza. As for Ichigo, he had no reason for fighting him other than a little payback for throwing that damn chair at him. So he figured he would let Natsu show some of his moves first to not only see what kind of power the mages here had, but to also to get some idea on how strong he is. After all, he only wanted to beat him up a little for throwing a chair at him. Not kill him by using too much power in his attacks.

''I hope your ready Ichigo.'' Natsu said with total confidence as he kept that same grin on his face.

''I hope you're ready to pay for throwing that chair.'' Ichigo replied with his usual scowl on his face as he watched his opponent for any moves.

He didn't have to wait long as the second he finished that sentence. Natsu leaped right at him with his right arm blazing. ''Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'' Natsu shouted as he tried to punch Ichigo but only to miss as he jumped to the side to avoid it. Natsu wasn't done however and kept on attacking to not let up the pressure. "Fire Dragon's Talon!'' Natsu yelled as he sent a flaming kick toward Ichigo only for him to duck and counter with a strong punch to the face.

That made Natsu fly back a bit before righting himself in midair, only to see Ichigo charging straight at him with a barrage of punches and kicks that Natsu had to defend against. This didn't last long though as Natsu ducked under a punch and sent another flaming punch toward Ichigo's mid-section. ''Fire Dragons Iron Fist'' Natsu shouted as this punch connected and threw him back some before skidding to a stop. Ichigo had to admit that Natsu was a little stronger then he first gave him credit for, but he also knew he had been hit by far worse than that.

''Is that all you got Natsu? Because if it is then you are in trouble,'' Ichigo told Natsu as he used flash step to get in front of him instantly. This surprised anyone watching the fight besides Uryu of course. Before Natsu could do anything about Ichigo's sudden speed. He was sent flying in multiple directions as Ichigo kept using a flash step hit and run tactic, except without the running away part. Since he kept going to where ever he sent Natsu to next, much to the dragon slayers frustration at his predicament.

'Damn it! I need get out of this!' Natsu thought as he barely managed to avoid another midair hit. ''Fire Dragons Talon!'' Natsu roared as he kicked Ichigo with a flaming kick at his back. Said force from kick knocked the Substitute Shinigami to the ground with a dust cloud rising from the impact. Most were worried about the new guy as they thought that had to hurt. All except for Uryu as he only watched the dust cloud knowing full well that the fight was far from over, unlike the people surrounding the make shift arena. They clearly didn't know much about Ichigo or the fights he had before this.

Natsu landed and was starting to wonder if he might have been a little too hard on him. Until he felt the pressure from before in the guild appear again. As he looked at the parting dust cloud, he could see Ichigo standing there looking like he wasn't even hurt that much from his attacks. ''Not a bad kick there Natsu, although I think I am getting tired of warm ups, so I think I will get a little more serious here on out.'' Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu from his back.

''Well show me what you got strawberry!'' Natsu shouted as he was eager to really let loose now. Thinking Ichigo was going to go all out. If only he knew how screwed he would be if that happened.

Ichigo on the other hand got pissed that another person was calling him THAT name again. If anything, he hated it when people called him that. As he took some pride in his name for number one protector. So without any warning he used flash step to get in front of Natsu and kicked him in the gut. Sending the dragon slayer flying toward the sky, only for Ichigo to flash step above Natsu and hit him with the blunt side of Zangetsu toward the ground. Hard.

Causing a large dust cloud to appear again, only this time it was twice the size, compared to when Natsu knocked Ichigo to the ground. ''That's for calling me strawberry, you pink haired idiot!'' Ichigo shouted as he was going to make sure that if nothing else. Natsu and everyone else learned to not call him strawberry. ''Fire Dragon's Roar!'' Sensing a power build up in the dust cloud and hearing the shout. He instantly used flash step to evade a stream of fire that hit a nearby tree which was instantly burned to a crisp. His attention was on Natsu though as he came flying at him with twin jets of flames from his feet. His hands blazing as he flew right at him. ''Fire Dragon's Iron fist!'' Natsu shouted as he threw a punch at Ichigo. This was dodged as Ichigo ducked and sweep kicked Natsu's legs. Only for Natsu to start spinning his legs like he was on a top. Natsu then sent a whirlwind of burning hot flames from his legs, ''Fire Dragons Scorching Whirlwind Spin!''

Ichigo was able to avoid most of the attack but was still slightly burned from the attack. This caused him to inwardly scold himself for getting careless like that with his opponent. 'Enough of this.' Ichigo thought as he was ready to end this fight. While Natsu on the other hand was looking ready to go a few more rounds. Ichigo increased the spiritual pressure and went on the offensive as he placed his hand on Natsu's face. He then threw him through multiple trees with Ichigo following close behind. As soon as Natsu got up he was hit again by the blunt side of Zangetsu right in his gut. Knocking Natsu into the air before he righted himself by making twin jets of flames shot out of his legs.

The stared each other down as the air around them grew tense. Almost to the point you could cut it with a knife. ''I have to admit you are real strong Ichigo.'' Natsu said with a grin on his face toward Ichigo. One he returned with a small smirk.'' You're not too bad yourself Natsu. Although I am sorry to say that I have faced stronger then you so you aren't my toughest fight.'' Ichigo told him truthfully as he mentally recalled all of the battles he had in his life. Natsu though didn't seem to back down from this information one bit though.

''Then I guess I better stop holding back and finish this!'' Natsu said as started gathering as magic as he could for his next and final strike. Ichigo noticed the increase in power and knew Natsu was intending to end this in one attack. 'I guess with that much power a controlled Getsuga Tensho should be enough to knock him out,' Ichigo as he started to gather reiatsu but made sure the power between his attack and Natsu's were equal before doing so.

''Dragon Slayers Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Spiraling Sword Horn!'' Natsu shouted as he ignited his whole body with orange-fire before spinning himself like a drill until a sharp scorching tip was created where his head would be. Still in rapid spin Natsu shot right toward Ichigo for a final clash. Ichigo saw the attack coming and used the technique he has used countless times in battle before. Only this time he made sure the attack wouldn't kill his opponent. ''Getsuga Tensho!'' Ichigo shouted as he swung his sword right Natsu and unleashed a blue arc shaped slash from the sword.

The attacks hit dead on and things ended in a big bang.

Literally.

BOOM

A blinding flash appeared and engulfed all around the area for a few seconds. Once the light died down Ichigo was seen standing next to a panting Natsu. Who was barely awake at this point and for some reason grinning toward Ichigo. ''Looks like I got more training to do before I can beat you huh?'' Natsu said weakly as he fell unceremoniously to the ground.

The guild fell quiet. No one had ever seen a newbie beat Natsu like that. "Kurosaki, don't you think that Getsuga Tensho was a little too powerful?" Uryu asked breaking the guilds silence.

"Really? I tried to match his strength as much as possible but apparently I'm still no good at controlling my power," Ichigo said. He then looked at the guild but they weren't looking at him they were looking behind him. So he turned to see what they were looking at," Oh come on! I had to destroy the building," Ichigo said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well Kurosaki, apparently you will have to pay for that," Uryu said with a smirk.

"Fine, fine, how much will it be?" Ichigo said.

"Well, how did this happen?" A small man asked. Ichigo looked at the small man; he had gotten much better at detecting power levels since his training in the Dangai Precipice World and he could see the small man had the power of about a captain class Shinigami. "Who are you old man?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself I am Makarov Dreyar the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and you are?" The now named Makarov said.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and how this damage came to be is that Natsu and I had a little sparring match."

Makarov was thinking of how this boy could do so much damage since even Natsu couldn't do this much damage and not look at least a little bit exhausted, he had his mind set now "For you to pay for this damage you will join Fairy Tail and stay here for at least a couple years!" Makarov announced.

"Wait whaa?" Ichigo said bewildered

**AN: Well hope you guys like this chapter. I will try to make the chapters about the length of this but I won't make promises! If something is unclear to you just ask and I will answer. And please review! Okay until next time I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for not updating earlier I have been very busy with school, soccer and some family things but no matter the new chapter is here! Oh and it will kind off start to diverge from cannon in this chapter.**

**Hello: **Zangetsu

_Hello: _Hollow Ichigo

Hello: Normal

**Chapter 4**

It was a couple days after the incident with Natsu and Ichigo. Ichigo and the guild master had made a deal but no one really knew what it was about and when guild members had asked about it they were told it wasn't of much importance so the guild members just dismissed the deal too. Only some people were really interested in the deal-and one of those people happened to be Erza Scarlet and when she wanted to find something out she always found whatever she wanted in the end. So on that day Erza challenged Ichigo to a sparring match, but when Uryu told her that he would spar her instead she agreed. After a leading Erza through the woods for a while they found themselves in a large clearing with a lot of space for someone to train or meditate in. It surprised Erza as she never knew this part of the forest before now. "This is the place you wish to have our spar?" Erza asked Uryu as she was wondering why it was so far from the town. "It's just that I don't want to risk damaging any buildings like Ichigo did earlier." Uryu told her honestly as he had no intention of being in debt because of any attacks accidentally missing their target during his spar with her. Since he knew nothing of her abilities or just how strong she was when serious. Granted that by just sensing her earlier at the guild he knew she was no push over for a lot of people in this world and came close to his at the moment. So he knew he needed to make sure that their spar was somewhere isolated. Like this nice training area he found during his little stroll through the forest as he was looking to make himself familiar with it. "It's not a problem is it?" Uryu asked while turning around to face her.

"Not at all actually. Just a little surprised you would want our spar this far from the town, but your reason does make sense now that I think about it." Erza stated calmly as she knew that if Uryu had abilities like Ichigo's then there was no telling how destructive the fight could get. "Anyways, are you ready now?" Erza asked as she was ready to see how strong Uryu was. While Uryu was not as wild about the idea of fighting her, but knew she was the type of woman who wouldn't take no for an answer. So he instead summoned his Ginrei Kojaku and mentally prepared himself for the fight to come. Erza raised an eyebrow at the weapon he summoned as it looked like some kind of bow, but had a spider web like shape to it and was made of pure energy that she sensed from those two earlier. "I take it you prefer to fight with archery correct?" Erza asked, which was more a statement then a question was.

"Yes I do as it is the way a Quincy prefers to fight." Uryu told her honestly with a hint of pride in it. "You don't have a problem with it do you?" Uryu asked her.

"Not at all, I just have never seen a bow like that before. So I was a little curious, but I have some armors that can help me deal with archers." She told him truthfully. "How will you use these armors if your enemies in the heat of battle?" Uryu asked her as he was wondering why she said that so calmly. As he knew all too well that an enemy would never stop fighting just so their enemy can change armors. "Like this." Erza stated as a red Magic seal appeared as her whole body was covered in light. Once the light died down did he see her in her knew armor. If one would call it that. As it looked like a revealing cheetah outfit than armor by any means. As the most armored thing about it was the cheetah pattern top with some armor on it and the wide arm guard on her left arm.

The rest of the outfit he would call a sexy cosplay outfit if anything. Since all she was wearing that wasn't armored was revealing black shorts with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them. Her legs were covered by similar stockings reaching up to her thighs with armored, asymmetric high heeled boots over them. Again the left one was more armored then the right. The outfit was complete with a large collar around her neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur plus a pair of cheetah ears adorning both sides of her head. Needless to say that is an outfit that would make any straight guy stop and stare. Uryu was no better in this as he tried to keep his eyes on her face after first seeing her armor, though his cheeks were starting to turn red from his brief look. "How do you call that armor?! It barely covers anything!" He shouted while trying to avoid letting his mind go to the gutter.

"It's my Flight Armor and it's never failed me before." Erza told Uryu without concern. As she didn't see why he was making a big deal out of what she was wearing. Uryu suppresses the urge to face palm at her answer. 'Does this woman have no shame?' He thinks to himself. "How does wearing that help you fight me anyways?" He asked her honestly as he could not see how such a revealing outfit could help her against an archer by any means.

"This armor gives me a speed boost." Erza told him casually while he could only feel the sweat drop forming on the back of his head at her answer.

"Alright then, let's see how effective it truly is." Uryu told her as he shot a single arrow aimed at her right thigh, but to his surprise she avoided the arrow and ran at him in high speeds. 'Fast!' He thought as he used Hirenkyku to avoid her counter attack and put some distance between them, much to Erza's surprise. "Seems your pretty quick yourself Uryu, but you won't escape me that easy." She said as she rushed at him again. Only to abandon the attack as she was force to dodge what looked like hundreds of arrows that would've turned her into a pin cushion. Now realizing the danger of his bow she was forced to stay on the run from his constant long range assault. She switched to her heaven's wheel armor which was more armored with steel plating armor and had to steel feathered wings to help her fly.

She starts flying to the skies as she tried to summon some extra swords. Hoping it would get her an early lead and get the assault to stop. However, every time she fired her extra swords at him he negated their attacks by firing arrows of equal strength at them while shooting at her at the same time! To say she was annoyed was an understatement right now, as was trying to figure some way to make him stop shooting. They kept this up for a while and they were both getting tired of this cat and mouse game. 'I need to finish this, but how?' they both thought as Erza knew he wouldn't let her get close without getting shot and Uryu was not in a better position right now. Despite the fact he had her on the run, he knew that would only last so long as he hasn't fully recovered his powers yet. So he knew very well that he had to end this soon. 'The real question is how? Seeing as she must be an expert swords woman if the way she uses her swords are any indication. There's no way am I going to risk sword combat with her but if I could just catch her off guard somehow. Then I could knock her out and be done with this.'

Uryu thought as he was countering her attacks with her swords. 'That's it!' He thought as he noticed the positions the swords that were hovering around her were in. He fired three shots at the swords behind her much to her confusion until she felt three arrow wounds on her. One arrow had hit her left arm, while another hit the back of her left thigh, and the last hit the back of her right thigh. 'How?' She thought as she noticed that Uryu was now shooting another arrow in the wrong direction and instantly went to close the gap on them. Barely noticing the arrow somehow changing directions and heading straight toward her! 'What the heck?!' She thought as she sent one of her swords to intercept it. Only to barely avoid another heavy barrage of arrows again.

As she flew around trying to avoid being she was trying to figure out a way to around his long range and mid-range attacks. Until she noticed the arrows stop firing and saw that he was looking exhausted. Landing in front of him in and changing to her flight armor again. She used her speed to slam him against a tree and pinned him there with both of her hands restraining his hands above his head.

"Do you yield?" She asked in a stern voice.

"No." He told her as he kneed her in the gut which made her back up a bit and let go of his hands he used that advantage to summon his bow again only to see everything go black.

(Erza's P.O.V)

Erza regained her breath and looked at Uryu to see he had fallen to the ground seemingly unconscious but she still approached with caution, to see if it was a trick or not. But when she reached him she saw that he was truly unconscious so she picked him up and headed towards the guild to get Uryu to the infirmary.

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Ichigo had been sitting down at a table with his dad, who had finally awoken, when they felt Uryu's reiatsu drop and felt alarmed but they were calmed when they felt Erza's energy near him. When both energies had reached the guild, the door was opened and in walked Erza carrying Uryu on her back. Ichigo then asked her "What happened?"

"Well we were having a spar and then when he was about to attack he fell unconscious." Erza answered calmly.

(Couple Hour Time Skip)

When Uryu woke up he woke up in a bed with Ichigo and Isshin next to the bed waiting for him to wake up. "So you got your ass handed by a girl huh?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Kurosaki I wasn't at my full power." Uryu answered with a little more force than he meant to.

"Well whatever from what I've heard around here there's going to be an event to give these people a promotion to something called an S-Classed Mage so I'll go and see what that's about. I'll see you guys outside." Ichigo said.

When he got outside he saw something akin to a room full of sugar-high, weapon-wielding, eight year olds who found that they didn't get what they wanted for Christmas.

**AN: Well I'll leave it there for today. Again I am very sorry for the delay but I will update as soon as possible. I will also be posting some challenges in my profile because I have way too many ideas but no idea in how to write them. And also this has been the longest chapter I've written (Counting the Authors Note) at 2,020 words!**


End file.
